


Avengers Family Feud

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dirty Jokes, Disabled Characters, Domestic Avengers, Endgame Fix-It, Family Feud - Freeform, Fluff, Game Shows, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Team as Family, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After saving the world once again, the Avengers gather to play an admittedly dirty round of Family Feud. Maybe letting the Avengers run loose on television was a mistake.





	Avengers Family Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for another Endgame fix-it/fluff? If not you’re getting one anyways! Humour is a good thing. Just be prepared for some dirty jokes and some LANGUAGE! Also, It’s hard to believe that Endgame has been out for a month now. It doesn’t feel real. I’m still not dealing with Tony and Natasha’s deaths well. But, now is not the time for tears. It’s time for laughs. Enjoy!

When Pepper had suggested that everyone go on an episode of Family Feud, Tony was originally skeptical. On one hand, it would be a great team bonding thing and allow the public to get their first good look at the Avengers since the final battle against Thanos. On the other hand, it could lower everyone’s IQ from sheer stupidity.

In the end, everyone who was present agreed to do it.

The team had been looking for an excuse to spend more time together in the wake of the battle. For the first month after they were all sort of separated to help the Earth deal with everyone coming back. Tony had been in and out of the hospital for a good while. After using the stones to snap Thanos and his lackeys out of existence, Tony had lost his right arm entirely and had some pretty fantastic scarring on the right side of his face. At least Morgan thought he looked cool.

One of the good things to come out of everything was that they got Natasha back. When Steve left to return the stones apparently the Soul Stone counted as a soul and in giving it back they were able to get Natasha in exchange. That certainly brightened everyone’s day.

So, when the day of filming rolled around, everyone was more than ready to take a break from their hectic lives. It didn’t really take much time for them to decide who was going to be on what team. On team one, which they were calling the OG’s was Tony, Steve, Clint, Nat, Bruce, and Rhodey. Thor had flown off with the Guardians so Rhodey was more than happy to join up. The other team consisted of Sam, Wanda, Strange, Peter with his mask on, Bucky, and Scott. One rule they had to set down early before they even began was that Tony. Bruce and Strange would get a few extra seconds to hit the button due to their hand and arm injuries. Tony and Bruce had some reduced mobility on their left sides because they were trying to counter what was done to them by the stones. Strange just couldn’t smack the button hard or the pain in his hand would flare up. So, they all decided to accommodate those who needed it.

Once they all arrived at the studio, Everyone was ready to go. Although, they did have a little extra tag-along with them. Morgan hadn’t left Tony alone since the fight against Thanos. She was scared that bad guys were going to take her daddy away. But, to be fair, Tony felt the same. He didn’t like having Morgan and Peter out of his sight for long. Let it be known that Tony’s dad instincts were very powerful.

So, everyone entered the studio it was go time. Tony got Morgan settled in a room with a few games to keep her occupied and soon everyone was out on the stage in their respective teams. The cameras turned on, the host started talking and introduced everyone cheered.  

From there, the greatest highlight reel ever made was published to YouTube.

It was only the first question and things were quickly going downhill. Steve was up first and he was going up against Sam. Surely nothing could go wrong? WRONG! It got dirty right off the bat.

“Alright, Avengers. Name something you don’t want to find in your shoes.”

Steve, ever the super soldier, was the first one to buzz in.

“A severed foot!”

“I’m sorry… WHAT?” laughed Sam along with everyone else. Steve just shrugged.

Surprisingly it was on the board.

It just wasn’t higher than Sam’s answer which was dirty socks. Team “Newvengers” ended up playing the round but failed to find all the answers. Team OG’s was able to steal and got the points. From there, things just got even crazier. But, that was to be expected. The Avengers weren’t exactly normal people. Tony and Peter were up next. Peter was wearing a normal outfit with his Spider-Man mask on top to protect his identity. Nobody cared, they just liked the fact that Spider-Man was there.  

“Name something that you might get out of a lab accident.”

Despite the fact that Tony got to keep his hand on the buzzer as an accommodation, Peter still beat him to it and had an amazing answer to go with it.

“A killer robot!”

All of the Avengers who had been present for the Ultron debacle collectively groaned. They had all moved on from that fight after they all found out what really happened from Tony, Wanda, and Bruce. But, it was still a sore spot.

Thankfully, Peter’s answer wasn’t on the board and Tony’s answer of “superpowers” got his team the points once they uncovered all the other answers.  

 Next up were Bruce and Dr. Strange. Pitting two powerful minds against each other was always going to be interesting. If only they hadn’t gotten such a mundane question.    

“Name something you haven’t done since Highschool.”

Strange, despite his hands, was faster than a big, hulky Bruce and hit his Buzzer first. His answer of “gym class” got his team the points. Although, Scott’s answer of “sex ed” almost lost them the whole thing. Tony had never seen Steve’s face go redder than at that moment. He couldn’t stop laughing as Clint and Wanda took their places.  

“Name something you Do Not want to see when you wake up in the morning.”

Clint was faster and hit the button with all the precision of the well-trained archer he was. Although, his answer of “one-night stand”, despite being the top answer, had everyone laughing so hard they needed to take a moment. Especially once Rhodey shook Tony’s bad shoulder by accident. Pain meds were the best thing ever at that moment. However, Team OG’s did take home the points.

When it was time for Bucky and Natasha to square off everyone just knew that this whole game was not family friendly. Given who was playing it was hardly a surprise.  

“Name a profession that Starts with the letter H.”

In milliseconds Bucky had smashed his metal hand against the buzzer breaking it into pieces as he screamed out “HOOKER” waaaay too enthusiastically. Needless to say that he got the points for that round. Tony was just glad that Morgan wasn’t watching. She was probably making something with too much glitter. Finally, it was Rhodey and Scott’s turn. With those two goofballs, it was sure to be a good round.  

“Name a job where you’d end up getting a lot of dollar bills.”

Rhodey was faster and he answered “stripper” with a wink back at Tony.  

In the end, Team OG’s was able to take home the most points and move onto the next round. They chose to have Tony and Rhodey do the fast money round. The two were as good as brothers and had known each other for years. It was a no brainer. So, they sent Tony out of the room and had Rhodey go first.

“Name a yellow fruit.”

“Banana.”

“Name a type of vehicle.”

“Car.”

“Name a girls name starting with the letter M.”

“May.”

“Name something you use to clean the house with.”

“Soap.”

“And finally, name a type of Mexican food.”

“Taco.”   

Everyone cheered and congratulated Rhodey as they waited for Tony to start his turn. They had high hopes for him seeing as he saved the entire universe. He could totally answer a few questions.

“Name a yellow fruit.”

“Pineapple.”

“Name a type of vehicle.”

“Car.” The buzzer went off. “Truck!”

“Name a girls name starting with the letter M.”

“Morgan!” Tony smiled and the others laughed.

“Name something you use to clean the house with.”

“Sponge.”

“And finally, name a type of Mexican food.”

“Burrito.” The timer went off and everyone waited as the score was tallied.    

Tony and Rhodey won easily. As they all celebrated it was easy to see the comradery that they all shared. They’d all been together through thick and thin. The bond the Avengers shared was so strong that not even death stood to tear it apart. That evening they all went out to dinner together. Tony held Morgan close to him as she told everyone about her day. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe that he had this. This wonderful second chance. And he was eternally grateful to be there with his friends… no! His family. Because that’s what they were. They were family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Feel free to check out my other stuff too! -Shadows


End file.
